


adrift, alone, once more

by crybabyenligne



Series: In Plain Sight [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, summary has nothing to do with the fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyenligne/pseuds/crybabyenligne
Summary: The kid has big, bright brown eyes, and puffy cheeks that Yuta finds near irresistible to poke."Good morning, Yuta-senpai." Yuta's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "My name is Osaki Shotaro, 19 years old. At your service.""Ah... Well, what is it you do, Shotaro?"If Shotaro is bothered that he doesn't respond in formal Japanese, he doesn't show it. "I'm a necromancer, sunbaenim."Yuta has a feeling it will take a while to get rid of the formalities.
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro & Nakamoto Yuta
Series: In Plain Sight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	adrift, alone, once more

**Author's Note:**

> i WILL FINISHED THIS ONE I PROMISE I SAWAENAFB;A
> 
> edit: it’s 6:27am and i finished it

Being a hunter is, at times, the most boring and unrewarding job that could ever exist.

Most of the time it's fast-paced; flirting with death, visiting countries all over the world, unlocking centuries of secrets thought to be lost -- the dull paper work or stake outs are not as common as Yuta had feared, when he first get into the business, but they still exist. And they still suck.

That’s where the junior hunters come in.

Quite frankly, there had been a low point in Yuta’s life where he wasn’t sure if he would live long enough to attain the prestige and skill required of someone who wants to take a junior under his wing, but he made it! 

He’s travelled the world since he was seventeen and he’s made a name for himself, particularly in South Korea. So, on his twenty fourth year of life, he gets Shotaro.

”Bored yet?” Yuta mutters into the walkie. He’s swaddled himself in blankets in the car, headlights on as he faces the lake under their scrutiny today, casually reading through a new book. “You can swap with me and take a break anytime.”

There’s a long silence and he grins as the walkie crackles, presumably from Shotaro hesitating in what to say. 

“...no,” he says at last, unconvincingly. 

Yuta giggles to himself. “I saw your aura flicker, you’re lying.”

Shotaro’s voice crackles through the walkie, stuttering and stumbling through his Korean. He’s not bad at the language, but he’s easily intimidated and his fluidity worsens when he’s nervous. AKA, anytime he’s with Yuta. 

“Y-you can’t see my aura, senpai,” he protests in Japanese. He then switches back to Korean. “I’m still in the tree! And it’s really dark.”

”I don’t need light to see auras,” he says calmly.

”...I’m a little cold but I can take it.”

Yuta grins to himself. “Alright, solider. Carry on.”

They were called here after hearing several stories of small children going missing by the lake side over the course of the last month. None so far had been found save for the rather ominous discovery of a small and especially human skull only a few metres from where the most recent kid had disappeared, tucked into the roots of a bramble bush. 

If Yuta had to guess, he’d say siren. Usually they get by on just animals alone but every once in a while you get odd bastard who wants to ‘live like the Olde Ones’ and leaves a trail of corpses and misery in their wake. There’s a reason hunters exist, and it’s because of dumbasses like these.

Unfortunately, sirens are difficult to fight. If you block your ears against their song, they come at you with serrated teeth and godly strength. If you manage to live past five minutes in hand to hand combat with one, they try to herd you back to the water so they can push you in and eat you alive. If you pull out a weapon, they dive back into the water. And if you follow them into the water, they eat you. Alive. 

But here comes the irony.

A lot of the monster Yuta hunts _bring_ death. They kill and hunt hapless humans, torture other supernaturals. They cause plight and pain and misery. 

And cute little necromancers like Shotaro scare the shit out of them. 

Human beings are many things but observational is not one. They are also not very in tune with their instincts after centuries of living in cushy houses. 

Shotaro is a being born of death. He sees ghosts, speaks to spirits, can bring the death back to life. He is capable of impossible, terrifying fears and Yuta has no doubt he’s going to be an absolute _beast_ when he’s older. 

Yuta can be near Shotaro no problem.

Hells, Yuta actively coddles his little protege and, superhuman that he is, has no issue spending hours upon hours with only the little guy for company. 

Supernaturals take one look at the kid and run for the hills. Or drop to the floor frothing at the mouth. Or beg for mercy. Most of their powers don’t work on him either unless their ridiculous powerful too.

So that’s why Shotaro crawl up a tree over an hour ago on Yuta’s orders at sundown, and has been there as the sky has steadily darkened. With Yuta as bait in his lovely, warm car, the siren will hopefully try to snatch him and Shotaro can try and jump out of the tree without hurting himself and scare the jeebus out of the thing until it agrees to behave. 

Yuta’s a big fan of the ‘i don’t punch if you don’t punch’ gig. Shotaro is too. 

As if on cue, there’s a knock on the car window and he glances to see a pale faced young man with a warped, dark grey aura smiling at him. His eyes are black and his skin still looks damp. 

It’s not raining.

”Cam you help me?” He asks, muffled through the glass. “I got lost on my way home.”

Yuta smiles cordially. 

_Showtime._

* * *

“That did not go according to plan,” Shotaro mumbles. He’s covering from head to toe in bleed and only some of it is his own. 

“No,” Yuta sighs, still struggling to remove his swords from the bodies surrounding them. “It did not.”

Turns out it was not just one siren. 

It was four, and one has half-human. So one was only partially affected by Shotaro’s aura. 

(How Yuta missed three extra auras he has no clue but when he arrives back to base he’s gonna get his ass chewed out by the captain after reports. He’s supposed to be the super cool senior hunter.)

Long story short everything went to shit and both Yuta and Shotaro had an impromptu fight for their lives. Shotaro thankfully did not hurt himself jumping out of the tree, but Yuta somehow tripped when getting out of the car and ate shit because of it. 

“I know you said you’re a pacifist, sunbaenim, but...”

”I am also, unfortunately, very good at my job,” he replies. “And you’re very good at yours too! You did great out there today, kiddo. Less than two months in the field and you’re already killing it. Literally.”

Shotaro blushes. Or at least Yuta thinks he does, there’s a ridiculous amount of blood on his face. 

“Thank you, Yuta-sunbaenim,” he says shyly. Yuta can’t stop himself from cooing.

Yuta’s still leery of the lake even if he can’t see anymore auras around so they bypass clean up and head straight to burials. He finally manages to yank his sword from a body and sheathes her, tossing her in the boot alongside his brass knuckles, Shotaro’s bow and arm, and Shotaro’s nail-spiked baseball bat. 

When he shuffles back Shotaro is crawling from body to body on his knees, closing his eyes as he touches them to send them to the great beyond.

Before he arrived, Yuta would just burn them and promise to take a shot of soju for each passed soul. 

Now Shotaro does his whole death thing and actually sends him off. He says spirits are really wobbly and white. “Shaped like a corn flake,” he’d said once and Yuta had snorted coffee up his nose.

”Ready?” He calls, and at his nod Yuta heads over to pile the bodies atop one another. He can’t have been more than a few hours yet dawn is rapidly approaching. He stacks them up and waits for Shotaro to step back before uncorking a tiny bottle of holy fire and dropping it on top, darting back to where Shotaro stands just time for small _boom!_ to rock the earth as unearthly white flames consume the bodies in seconds. 

Not even ash is left. The blood stained grass beneath is left unscathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooo again. this series been neglected recently and i would apolgise but imma do it again bc guess what: exams
> 
> i’ll be entering Super Study Mode for the next while so i wanted to chuck this out while i still had time even if it’s short. that being said, i likely won’t be posting or replying to shit for a while once this week ends. bummer, right?
> 
> hmu if i seeing spelling mistakes bc i am a writer who braves the world of no betas, love comments, have a nice one lads
> 
> all for now, Dec ヘ(^_^ヘ)


End file.
